Episode 8421/8422 (19th March 2019)
Plot Graham tells Kim that she won't find Joe. Kim tells him that she never wants to see Joe, but is more than happy to deal with him herself. Lydia suggests that they hold the party at Wishing Well Cottage. Charity tries to make up some sort of excuse to get out of going to the party. Pete tells Marlon that now might not be the best time for Leo to see Rhona. Nicola practices speaking in front of the mirror. Jimmy suggests that Nicola joins the council for herself. Graham tells Kim that Joe doesn't deserve to die, and tells her to let him handle it. Kim tells Graham that she can go with Joe if he wants, but tells him that it wouldn't be the wisest decision. Rhona is furious to hear that Pete has stopped her seeing Leo. Graham takes his things and leaves Home Farm. Kim is in a bad mood, and when she crosses Priya, Priya snaps at her and walks off. Pete continues to fuss over Rhona. Noah realises Graham is leaving. Kim offers Paddy a contract with Home Farm. Vanessa doesn't want to deal with her but Paddy thinks they should. Belle tries contacting old clients but is hung up on by them. Noah is furious at Graham leaving. Laurel tells Nicola that the school wants to go down to a four day week for budget cuts, and Nicola decides that this issue is what's going to get her voted onto the council. Vanessa tells Chas, Moira and Faith about Kim. Pete is worried when Rhona is in pain after falling, trying to grab a book for Leo, and gets upset. Vanessa tells Kim that they are turning down her proposal. The Dingles begin arriving and Faith thinks that Chas and Paddy have decided to marry again. Moira and Kim tease each other. Moira goes to punch Kim, but Cain stops her. Kim tells Cain that Graham has been sent packing. Vanessa demands to know what is causing Charity's moods, so Charity takes her to the backroom. Vanessa manages to get out of Charity that Lisa is dying. Nicola has requested her nomination papers, as she has also gotten Jessie and Laurel's support. Rhona and Marlon discuss their concerns over Rhona and she snaps at them, then asking Marlon and Leo to leave so she and Pete can talk. Kim tells Priya to go home to spend with Amba. Cain goes to talk to Kim. Vanessa gets Charity to open up to her and Vanessa comforts her. Kim tries to convince Cain to sleep with her, but he refuses and leaves. Kim scrunches up Graham's letter and throws it. Vanessa tells Charity that she can see the reason why Lisa confided in her. Graham returns to Home Farm and tells Kim to find him when she's ready to talk. Cain and Vanessa arrive. Faith tells Chas and Paddy to name the date, and reveals that she's pregnant and everyone is thrilled. Pete tells Rhona that he knows her mood is down to the menopause. She tells him that it's just that she's in pain. Charity is overjoyed by the news that she starts crying. Graham tells Kim to forget Joe. Graham pulls Kim in close and tells her that from now on, they're equal. Kim tells Graham that now they're equal, they need to make sure everyone knows that they're in control, starting with Cain. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entranceway, kitchen, stables, driveway, office and living room *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom, exterior, bar and toilet corridor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, Rhona's bedroom and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes